braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Booster Gold meets cures
Summary Teaser : Riddler wanted ravenage Booster gold , Skeets and Batman for which they interrupted his show. Fortunately his found and cured cure Sooraj, who thanked her salvation, then learned terrible secret. Main plot: ''Sooraj tells booster about the cures and miracle lights. It turns somewhere in the distant universe there is place where make miracle lights. Booster begins interest miracle lights and cures, and wants know more about everything. Sooraj said, he wants , he can go with them , learn the mystery of miracle lights. ''Appearing in ,, secret end a batman diveded" Teaser characters Booster Gold Batman Supporting characters Skeets Villians Riddler Pretty cures Cure Sooraj Cure Hug Mascots Uchy Kokorin Items Light yellow rag gag Hug sword Main episode movie pretty cure syper universe Booster Gold Skeets Pretty cures Angel sweets pretty cure Cure Sugar Cure Taffy Cure Cottoncandy Cure donit Cure lolipop Cure Cream Cure Glaze Akvamaria pretty cure Cure Perl Cure Shell Cure rif Cure Coral Cure Seaweed Cure Laguna Lovely sky pretty cure Cure soar Cure morningCure Gust Cure Gust Cure Dew Cure Crescent Cure Thunder Hugtto pretty cure Cure Yell Cure Ange Cure Etoile Cure Macherie Cure Amour Star ⭐Twinkle pretty cure Cure Star Cure Milky Cure Soleil Cure Selena Cure Cosmo Miracle Amour pretty cure Cure Bond Cure Tender Cure Lolita Cure Kiss Cure Hug Cure Cupid Fantastic star pretty cure Cure stardust Cure Cosmos Cure Sooraj Cure Lunar Sunopsis Booster gold wake up on the terrible pain in the head . He looked around and noticed himself tied to cockpit again. He wanted to breathe, but noticed he could'nt open his mouth. He looked down, and noticed his mouth was tied.He wanted mumble, but suddenly saw shilhouettes of people. From the shodow came Riddler and his henchmans. The Riddler went to his cockpit and asked booster how slept? and untied his mouth. Booster hardly breath and asked what he was up to?. Riddler said he wants to continue the show and killed Batman and booster at the same time. Booster realized that he is one and will not cope.When he had already killed batman his answers , he asked what next?. Riddler said next he kill booster!. Booster interest how he kill him. Riddler smiled him evil grine. He tells him , that he prepared a deadly suprise and he will die slowly, but first his who the wants see. From the shadow came Krull and approached the booster cockpit. At first he said something to him, and began beat strongly on the face , what for one blow blood from a nose flowed. Riddler stopped him and said he to die anyway. Then Krull leave.Riddler approached the booster cockpit and leaned over to him . Booster barely raised head and wanted to scream. But toward him approached henchman and hit over head with cane , and he passed out. When he slept , henchman gagged him mouth and pasted an answering machine. Booster raised head and see Riddler with cane , which explained him ,if anyone wants to save him, will have to guess the riddle, to save him, need said answer in the answering machine, and then can remove with him gag, if answer is wrong, it will be hit by small current shock. And he pressed the button and he was electrocuted. Then they left to rob a bank. Booster stood for an hour with gag. Suddenly he saw someone walking to him.From the shadow come cure Sooraj, in which head set Uchy. She noticed booster and run up to him. Booster saw her and began mumble , warning not to come.When she come close to him, first she wiped the blood from her nose. Suddenly answering machine spoke riddler voice and asked riddle Cure Sooraj